Pick Up Lines
by kate882
Summary: Dean is trying to use pick up lines to get Cas. Of course Castiel has no idea whats going on. Then Gabriel takes the idea, and tries to do the same to Sammy. Now a Two-Shot. Destiel and Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Cas!"

"Yes Dean" Cas tilts his head.

"Did it hurt?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to elaborate on this."

"When you fell from heaven." Dean clarified.

"Yes quite a bit." Queue face palm from Dean.

* * *

"Was your Dad a thief?"

"I beg your pardon?" Cas put down the book he was reading.

"Because he stole the starts and put them in your eyes." Dean said smirking.

"Dean . . . my father is God. He created the stars, why would he need to steal them? Also he is God why would he steal?" Cas asked confused.

"Never mind." And dean most _certainly was not _pouting.

* * *

"You know you remind me of my toe."

"I don't think I understand."

"Because I'm going to bang you on the coffee table latter tonight in the dark."

"Dean! I thought we were friends! Why would you want to hit me? And with a coffee table?" Castiel was frantic.

"No –I just meant – I – uh- er- ugh never mind Cas. Just go back to doing whatever it is Castiels do." Dean sighed walking away.

* * *

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put U and I together." Dean said leaning on the wall of the room Cas was in.

"In the middle of a war why are you thinking about how you would arrange the alphabet?"

Dean didn't even say anything this time before he walked out.

* * *

"Hey I lost my number can I have yours?"

"Dean you have my number. You can use my phone to find yours if you want." Castiel said sincerely not understanding and trying to be helpful.

* * *

"Those are a nice set of legs. When do they open?" Dean asked sure this one would work.

"What?" He clearly didn't remember how unaware of terms Castiel really was.

"It means . . ." He trailed off, looked at Cas's titled head, and ran.

* * *

"Was your dad a terrorist, because you are the bomb?"

"We have been over this. My dad is God." Castiel didn't even look up from the TV screen when he said that.

"Right." Dean said flatly.

* * *

"Castiel?"

"Yes?"

"Those pants look a little tight. Want some help taking them off?" Dean grinned.

"They aren't tight."

* * *

"Is that a new zipper? Would you like me to help you test it?"

"No." Cas was absorbed in a book, and didn't even try to be polite.

* * *

"You know I've heard I'm good in bed. You wanna help me find out if that's true?"

"Dean I'm sure you can find someone a little less busy trying to SAVE THE WORLD to help you with that."

* * *

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Castiel was getting a little tired of this.

"Or should I walk by again?"

"Yes, and then you can keep walking. I'm trying to sleep Dean. As you so bluntly told me when the voice was telling me I was running out of minutes sleep is important." Cas snapped. Who could blame him, it was three in the morning!

* * *

"So your place or mine?"

"I'm not even going to point out how little since that makes to me."

* * *

"I think I'm going to get a shower."

"Mind if I join you?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"On secant thought maybe I should take you to a doctor about that weird thing going on with your eyebrows. . ."

* * *

"Are you from Tennessee?"

"No."

Dean continued as if he hadn't heard.

"Cause you're the only ten I see."

"Ten of what?"

* * *

"I'm feeling a little off."

"Should I get Sam?"

"Would you like to turn me on?"

"Dean what are you doing with all these weird questions!" Cas yelled throwing up his arms looking like a kicked puppy.

Dean sighed. "I've been trying to use pick-up lines on you, but you don't get any of them."

"Pick-up lines?" Head tilted adds to the puppy dog look. Adorable level equals Deans about to either kill himself or jump Cas then and there.

"Yes. Lines to pick people up. You know get them to like you."

"Dean I already like you."

"No I mean as more than friends."

"Yes."

"Yes what."

"Yes I know that. I already like you as more than a friend."

Dean slammed Cas into the wall, and covered Castiels mouth with his own.

"Get a room!" The pulled away to see Gabriel standing there.

"Oh bite me." Dean growled.

"I'll leave that one to Cas. So how did this happen."

"Pick-up lines." Cas informed him.

"Those things really work?" Gabe asked looking at both of them.

"They seem to have worked." Castiel said.

Suddenly Gabriel was no longer in the room. In the room next door though they heard him.

* * *

"Sam!"

"What?"

"Are you a trumpet player?"

"Again what?"

"Because your making me horny."

"Oh dear."

**Sooooo what do you think leave me a review to let me know **


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabe leave me alone. . ." Sam said walking away. After the Castiel and Dean thing he knew what was going on. He did not want to have to listen to a bunch of pick-up lines like Cas did.

"You know Sam . . . you can fall from the sky. You can fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me."

". . . I don't even know what to say to that so I'm just going to walk away." Sam said before doing so.

Too bad for him when Dean did this to Cas Dean couldn't just appear anywhere.

"It's a good thing I have my library card."

Sam raised his eyebrows at just the thought of Gabriel even knowing were a library was, much less having a card.

"Why?" He finally asked knowing Gabe was going to keep staring at him if he didn't ask.

"Because I'm total checking you out." He said smirking.

"Well you can check me out all you want, but if it turns into more than that I'm checking you into a hospital." Sam responded looking back at the book he was reading.

"If I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you I would have five cents."

"I'm just shocked that with your ego you didn't include yourself in that, making it ten cents."

"Are you a parking ticket?"

"I'm not even going to ask." Sam said refusing to look up from his laptop.

"Because you have fine written all over you." Gabriel said smirking.

"And you have 'I'm an idiot' written all over you." Sam said still not looking up.

"Do your legs hurt?"

"Yes. Your sitting on them." Sam said glaring at the angle in his lap.

"Because you've been running through my mind all day."

"Probably trying to find a way out. Who would want to be in your mind?"

"Are your pants from space?"

"I'm afraid to ask where this is going . . ." Sam said looking at Gabriel nervously.

"Because your ass is outta this world." Gabe seemed to think that slapping it was necessary. The slap mark on his face in the shape of Sammy's hand didn't seem to agree.

Gabriel started getting that look on his face that Sam was learning to mean that he was about to use a pick up line.

"Gabriel no! We are in a grocery store!" Sam said covering Gabriel's mouth with his hand. He could feel Gabe smile, and the Gabe was behind him, his mouth no longer covered.

"Someone call the police!"

Everyone started to freak out. Sam didn't blame them.

"It has got to be illegal for Sammy to look this good." Sam face palmed and looked apologetically at everyone in the store, before giving Gabriel a bitch face.

"Your so beautiful you made me forget my pickup line."

Sam blushed.

"Your blushing! It's starting to work!"

When Sam smiled at something Gabe said Gabriel got the pick up line look.

"Did the sun come up or did you just smile at me?"

"Hi I'm Mr. Right. I heard you were looking for me."

"Are you sure your names not Mr. Wrong?"

Gabriel threw down a piece of ice, and watched pleased as it broke into pieces.

"What are you doing." Sam sighed looking at what would become a puddle of water for him to clean up.

"Breaking the ice. Will you go out with me now?"

"Fine."

"Aww come on!" He paused. "Wait was that a yes?"

"Yes that was a yes Gabriel I'll go out with you." Sam said smiling lightly. "But . . . your cleaning up the ice."

Sam was waiting for Gabe at the movies.

"Sammy?" Sam looked behind him to find Gabriel with a dozen plastic roses.

"The day these di will be the day I stop loving you." Gabriel said, for once being completely un-joking, as he handed Sam the fake roses.

Sam smiled widely, and pecked Gabe on the lips.


End file.
